


[ジェイアズ] The Final Straw

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 揉合了海寮CM而產生的第三章if
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 10





	[ジェイアズ] The Final Straw

「全部都給我啊！」  
不應存在的黑墨如霧般環繞在Azul的四週，在他的腳下，是眾多已然倒下昏迷的其他學生。  
那些學生們的所有力量都已經被Azul悉數掠奪，這就是Azul的魔法最可怕且一直被隱藏起來之處。

當Jade和Floyd到達Azul身處的位置時，他已經呈現出這種感覺難以挽回的狀態。  
Leona在那之前的暴走狀態仍然殘留在記憶之中，而在眼前的Azul，也顯然即將會踏入那個不可觸碰的領域。

「Azul！」  
在會被波及的範圍邊緣大聲地呼喊著中心那人的名字，一向總是會立即得到回應的聲音，此刻像是沒入到了夾層之中，被黑墨吸收，然後全數消失。  
還餘下最後的一絲機會。要是能讓Azul冷靜下來的話一切就好處理得多了。  
但在這個他像是認不出人，也彷彿無法聽進其他人說話的當下，停留於安全區域似乎是不可能做到甚麼。

「嘖。」  
只能以最簡單的音節表達了自己不滿，比起一時難以算清的帳，制止Azul進入Overblot狀態，進而受到傷害甚至面對死亡，對Jade來說顯然是更為優先的事項。  
皺著眉瞄了一眼在現場似乎顯得手足無措的Leona和Ruggie，如果不是Azul變成了這樣，Jade大概已經直接進入了大開殺戒的狀態。  
——管他是哪裡的王子，這裡可是海洋的領域。

無論如何，只能接近他了。

「Floyd，你留在安全區域，要是Azul冷靜了的話就用力地巴他的頭。」  
「用獨特魔法的話，」  
「會被吸走，你知道的吧？」  
幾乎可以確定會製造犧牲，既然如此就把傷害最低化。  
或許多少因為自己的戀戰拖延了時間而感到內疚，被打斷語句的Floyd，難得地沒有繼續自己的主張，而是真的乖巧閉上嘴。

「交給你了，這可是很重要的責任，Floyd。」  
重重地在自家兄弟的肩上拍了一下，牽強地勾起嘴角假裝輕鬆，Jade在確認對方會聽話以後，回過身，任由Azul的身影入侵自己的整個視野。  
彼此間的距離和與之相應的應有速度在腦海中計算完成，Jade向自己點了點頭，作為行動開始的訊號。

於Azul的魔法範圍中行動是一件極其困難的事。  
隨著氣力漸漸流失，所能依靠的能量亦隨之變成僅能以精神力作為支撐。

要是無法拯救他的話，那就乾脆為此而殉葬吧。

「Azul，冷靜下來。」  
在掙扎之間總算來到了Azul的身邊。艱難地伸出的雙手蓋上了Azul的眼睛，在倒下以前最後的一絲力量則用於擠出早已想好的那一句話語。

「Jade，他把我們的契約書……」  
近至耳邊的距離總算是發揮了功效，原本用於自我隔絕的防壁，終於稍稍地露出了缺口，讓訊息得以傳遞到Azul的腦海之中。  
同伴出現，受了天大委屈的Azul連忙向親近的人訴說他所遭遇到的不公。契約書的存續也足以影響他們，所以Azul充分相信他們不會對這件事置諸不理。

只是他也沒有意識到現在的情況。

「Jade？」  
原本蓋於臉上的雙手在句子之間已然滑下，近於背後的溫度也像是被拉走了般地沒有再繼續支撐自己。  
即使是自己的話真的踩到了Jade所不喜歡的地方，他一向也只會出言嘲諷，絕對不會像這樣擅自離開自己的身邊。  
疑惑地扭過身回過頭，同伴所應存在的空間沒有他的身影，有的只是如霧般飄浮的黑色團塊。  
——那彷彿像是自己正處於失控邊緣的光境。

不想確認卻又必須確認，Azul掙扎著猶豫地移下了視線，被黑墨所包覆的那個身影如強迫中獎般地，躍進了Azul的眼中。  
「Jade……別開玩笑了，」  
伸出的手在即將碰上時又立即收回，來回往復，無法達成的觸碰終究融入到他所擅長操控的言語，爆發而出。  
「Jade！」

最後的稻草落下，巨大的怪物隨之誕生。

Add.

一度消失的力量從身體緩緩地流向四肢，尚未得到足以移動身體的力氣以前，Jade從俯伏之中抬起了頭，於狼藉之間尋覓著Azul的身影。  
離自己不遠，手只要再一點點……

在粗糙的地面上挪動著身體，直至伸長的手接觸到Azul，直至確認了對方依然活著，才終於解開了壓在身上的不安。  
盤踞在Azul身邊的位置，逐漸的回復讓他足以把Azul從地面轉移到了自己的懷中。  
有一點皮外傷，除此以外似乎沒有其他問題，對Jade來說，Azul的平安無疑是比起自己的回復更重要的好消息。

或許是因為被移動了的關係，Azul眼皮微顫，而Jade當然地沒有看漏這個對方將醒的訊息。  
他勾起了一如往常的笑容，微微瞇起的雙眼做出了將要出言嘲諷的表情，在腦海之中，愉快地模擬著他將要和剛醒的Azul所說的話。


End file.
